Szpicruta
Szpicruta (ang. Windshear) — smok, pierwsza poznana przedstawicielka gatunku Zbiczatrzasł, pojawiająca się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Należy do Heathery. Wygląd Łuski Szpicruty mają połyskliwą, srebrną barwę, są bardzo twarde i ostre; wyjątkową ostrością charakteryzują się również jej skrzydła i kolce. Oczy smoczycy mają jadowicie zieloną barwę. Tak samo, jak pozostałe smoki tego gatunku, posiada ona cztery łapy, każdą zakończoną dwoma palcami, długi, smukły ogon i taką szyję, przechodzącą w wydłużony pysk, lekko rozszerzający się z przodu i zaokrąglony. Ma również róg nosowy. Heathera do jej ujeżdżania początkowo nie używała siodła, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęła z niego korzystać. Prawdopodobnie sama je skonstruowała. Charakter Szpicruta, podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele jej gatunku, jest z natury nieufna. Kiedy Heathera zdobyła jej zaufanie, smoczyca stała się jej lojalnym i oddanym wierzchowcem. Szpicruta opiekuje się swoją właścicielką i bardzo się o nią troszczy. Atakowała bądź pozostawała agresywna w stosunku do smoków jeźdźców, ilekroć te były w pobliżu, chcąc chronić w ten sposób Heatherę. Dziewczyna była świadoma trudnych kontaktów Szpicruty z innymi smokami, dlatego też nie chciała pozostawać na Końcu Świata ani brać udziału w misjach z resztą drużyny. Śledzik pomógł pokonać Zbiczatrzasłowi tą słabość, pokazując Szpicrucie, że jej jeźdźczyni nic nie grozi w towarzystwie innych smoków i ucząc ją przyjaźnie odnosić się do innych przedstawicieli smoczego rodzaju. Zdolności *'Inteligencja:' Szpicruta jest w stanie rozpoznać dźwięk rogu Heathery i przybywa na jego wezwanie. O inteligencji smoka świadczy umiejętność porozumiewania się ze swoją jeźdźczynią bez słów, a jedynie gestami. *'Ogień:' Podobnie jak inne Zbiczatrzasły, Szpicruta potrafi zionąć strumieniami jasnobłękitnego ognia o dużej sile i zasięgu do 30 metrów. *'Siła:' Szpicruta wydaje się bardzo silna. Była w stanie wyrwać drzewo z korzeniami swoim ogonem, a po złapaniu przez Dagura, była zdolna pociągnąć za sobą dwa statki, utrzymując się w powietrzu. *'Umiejętności bojowe:' Ze względu na jej długi, ostry i silny ogon, którego używa jako bicz, oraz zdolność strzelania kolcami z ogona niczym Śmiertnik Zębacz, a także skrzydła ostre niczym brzytwa, które są zdolne przeciąć niemal wszystko, smok staje się swego rodzaju żywą bronią. Również łuski przypominające zbroję mogą wskazywać na jego umiejętności bojowe i obronne. Smok posiada niesamowitą precyzję, a także zwrotność, szybkość i zwinność w powietrzu. Jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. *'Trujące łzy:' Smoczyca posiada także trujące łzy, jednak nie wiadomo w jaki sposób są one przez nią wykorzystywane. Historia Przeszłość Będąc świeżo wyklutym pisklęciem, Szpicruta została, podobnie jak inne pisklęta Zbiczatrzasłów, wzięta od swojej matki i dorastała na wyspie należącej do Skrzydlatych Panien, pod troskliwą opieką należących do tego plemienia kobiet. Smok, ze względu na swój niezwykle niebezpieczny charakter, jest bardzo trudny do standardowego wytresowania. Heatherze udało się to dzięki temu, że Szpicruta została ranna podczas walki z Tajfumerangiem i potrzebowała pomocy. Dziewczyna opatrzyła smoka i zaopiekowała się nim, a Zbiczatrzasł zaprzyjaźnił się z nią. Od tej pory para jest niezwykle niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem w boju i trudno ją pokonać. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pojawia się w odcinkach ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) oraz Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2). Atakuje statki Wandali, czym wprawia w niepokój wszystkich mieszkańców wioski Berk. Stoick podejrzewa o atak któregoś z młodych jeźdźców, jako że przecież nikt poza ich klanem nie tresuje smoków i nie ujeżdża ich. Ponieważ nie zrobił tego nikt od nich, jeźdźcy postanawiają wyruszyć na poszukiwania tajemniczego jeźdźca i jego smoka. Z relacji Grubego i Wiadra sporządzają rysunek gada - którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli - co ma pomóc im w poszukiwaniach. Informacji na temat gatunku dostarcza Smocze Oko. thumb|left|Szpicruta i Heathera złapani przez Czkawkę i SzczerbatkaNa jednej z wysp dostrzegają dym po ognisku i tam lądują. Podczas poszukiwań każdy z jeźdźców zostaje porwany lub uwięziony przez niezauważalnego smoka. Tylko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi udaje się dostrzec narysowanego wcześniej gada, stojącego na skale. Gdy ten zaczyna uciekać, rozpoczyna się pościg. W końcu tajemnicza para zostaje strącona na ziemię, a Czkawka rozpoznaje w jeźdźcu Heatherę. Gdy przyjaciele zostają uwolnieni, oskarżają Heatherę o krzywdy, jakie im wyrządziła. Tymczasem nieprzytomny do tej pory Mieczyk budzi się. Widzi przed sobą Szpicrutę i sądząc, że śni, gładzi jej łuski i udaje, że zawiera z nią małżeństwo. Do rzeczywistości przywraca go Heathera - wówczas chłopak krzyczy z przerażeniem i ucieka z dala od smoka. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata jeźdźcy smoków poznają zdolności Szpicruty i oglądają ją z bliska. Szczerbatek zaprzyjaźnia się z nią. W nocy jednak Heathera i jej smoczyca potajemnie udają się na spotkanie z Johannem Kupczym. Później chcą zaatakować statki Berserków, jednak zostają spętane odpornymi na smoczy ogień oraz ostre przedmioty łańcuchami. Z opresji ratują je Czkawka i Szczerbatek - chłopak śledził Heatherę i wyciągnął prawdę na temat jej ataków od Johanna. Heathera opowiada mu o tym, że jest adoptowana, a gdy Haddock znajduje jej róg z pieczęcią Stoicka, udaje się na Berk, żeby to wyjaśnić. Wtedy dziewczyna nakłania pozostałych jeźdźców do przypuszczenia wspólnego ataku na Berserków w celu porwania ich wodza. Szpicruta z Wichurą zakradają się na statek Dagura Szalonego, a przyjaciółki pozbywają się strażników. Heathera wiąże Dagura i zmienia zdanie - każe Szpicrucie go zabić. Kiedy jednak dowiaduje się od przybyłego na miejsce Czkawki, że jest siostrą swojego wroga, po długim wahaniu dosiada smoczycy i wraca z pozostałymi na Koniec Świata. Wkrótce Heathera i Szpicruta znów opuszczają jeźdźców i udają się na dalszą tułaczkę. thumb|right|Heathera z RykeremW odcinku Noc łowców (część 1) okazuje się, że czarnowłosa przyłączyła się do brata, a na dodatek oboje współpracują z Łowcami. Szpicruta razem ze swoją jeźdźczynią walczy zatem po stronie wroga. Dopiero w odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina, po akcji ratowania Mroziczortów przyjaciele dowiadują się od Astrid, że Heathera jest jedynie szpiegiem, a dziewczyny od dawna się kontaktują. W odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 2) Heathera podczas ataku Łowców na Koniec Świata stara się sabotować działania Rykera i Dagura, między innymi urządzając z pomocą Szpicruty fałszywy atak, mający jakoby być dziełem jeźdźców, czy wypuszczając schwytaną Szpadkę i użyczając jej smoczycy. Niestety, mimo poświęcenia, jakim było nawet pozwolenie Wichurze na postrzelenie Szpicruty, szpiegostwo czarnowłosej zostaje odkryte przez Viggo i Łowców w odcinku Szpony i topory (część 1). Ona i jej smoczyca zostają uwięzione, a jeźdźcy są zmuszeni udać się na akcję ratunkową, podczas której tracą Smocze Oko. Szpicrutę oraz siostrę uwalnia Dagur. Po tym obie znikają jeźdźcom z oczu. W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą jeźdźcy dowiadują się, że Śledzik jednak utrzymuje z czarnowłosą kontakt. Kiedy zapraszają ją na Koniec Świata, muszą zmierzyć się z dwoma problemami - Heathera ciężko przeżywa fakt bycia siostrą Dagura i jest nieco przybita, a Szpicruta chorobliwie chroni swoją przyjaciółkę. Atakuje wszystkie przebywające w jej pobliżu smoki, w tym Szczerbatka i Sztukamięs. Zabiegi jeźdźców i Czkawki, którzy próbują socjalizować smoczycę, spełzają na niczym, a Heathera decyduje się odejść. Dopiero Śledzik, któremu bardzo zależy na jej zatrzymaniu, wpada na prosty sposób: zamienia się z dziewczyną wierzchowcem. Szpicruta chroni Heatherę, a z nią i Sztukamięs. Potem Śledzik stopniowo przekierowuje ją na inne cele, chociażby z jej pomocą ratuje Sączysmarka. Zbiczatrzasł uczy się normalnego zachowania w stadzie, a dziewczyna zostaje z jeźdźcami. W odcinku Potrójny Cios Szpicruta razem z Heatherą i jeźdźcami udaje się na poszukiwania porwanych Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Dzięki jej silnemu ogonowi udaje się otworzyć drzwi do celi chłopaka i uwolnić z kajdan uwięzione razem z nim smoki. W odcinku Wiercipieśń Zbiczatrzasł wraz z jeźdźczynią bierze udział w akcji mającej na celu odbicie łupu Łowców, który okazuje się być jajem Śmiercipieśnia. Jeźdźcy po dłuższym czasie decydują się odnieść wyklute młode na Melodyjną Wyspę. Pisklę leci na grzbiecie Szpicruty, w rękach Heathery. Po dotarciu na wyspę smoczyca, tak jak pozostali jeźdźcy i ich wierzchowce, zostaje unieruchomiona w bursztynie przez dzikiego Śmiercipieśnia. Na szczęście pisklęciu udaje się udaremnić atak na ludzi i Czkawka może ich uwolnić z pomocą swojego płonącego miecza. W odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem Heathera próbuje z pomocą ostrego ogona swojej smoczycy zniszczyć marmurową twierdzę Łowców, jednak skała nie daje się nawet zadrasnąć. W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka jeźdźcy przygotowują się do ataku na statki Łowców, jednak zostają poinformowani przez Mieczyka, że uwięziony na Końcu Świata Dagur uciekł na swoim smoku, Królu Demolki. Przyjaciele podejmują pościg, a najbardziej zdeterminowana jest Heathera, przekonana, że jej brat chce ich zdradzić. Gdy tylko go dostrzega, od razu kieruje się w jego stronę ze swoją smoczycą, jednak Szpicruta zostaje wykiwana przez Gronkla Dagura i unieszkodliwiona uderzeniem jego ogona. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) Szpicruta z Heatherą oraz Astrid z Wichurą ubezpieczają Czkawkę podczas rozmowy z Viggo na Botany Blight. Zbiczatrzasł zabiera też jeźdźczynię na wyspę Caldera Cay, gdzie jednak ludzie i smoki zostają rozdzieleni przez plemię Obrońców Skrzydła. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2) Szpicruta i Heathera razem z bliźniakami zostają przydzielone do tamowania wycieku lawy i ochrony wioski Obrońców Skrzydła. Mimo ciężkiej pracy smoczycy zadanie wydaje się skazane na niepowodzenie; ostatecznie sytuację ratują jednak Jot i Wym. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę jeźdźcy wraz z Heatherą przybywają na Berk, na obchody 400-lecia istnienia wioski. Szpicruta uczestniczy w pokazie akrobacji, a po porwaniu Czkawki razem z jeźdźczynią i przyjaciółmi odszukuje i pomaga odbić Haddocka. Bierze też udział w akcji zniszczenia smoczego korzenia w odcinku Sączyfoch. W odcinku Ratując mistrza Czkawka i Heathera udają się w przebraniach na przeszpiegi. Ich celem są Północne Rynki, gdzie - przebrani za Obrońców Skrzydła - nie mogą wziąć ze sobą smoków. Szpicruta ze Szczerbatkiem obserwują ich jednak z ukrycia i przychodzą z pomocą, kiedy jeźdźcy zostają zaatakowani. Znajdują też dla nich Dagura, którego w trakcie ucieczki powala Szpicruta i nieprzytomnego zabiera z pomocą ogona na Koniec Świata. Po drodze mężczyzna budzi się i tłumaczy, że współpracuje z Łowcami, by uwolnić Króla Demolki. Jeźdźcy decydują się mu pomóc, a siostra zabiera go na grzbiet Zbiczatrzasła. W trakcie akcji odbijania Gronkli Szpicruta pomaga Dagurowi. W odcinku Niekończący się dzień Szpicruta razem z innymi smokami przez jakiś czas znosi dziwne zachowania jeźdźców, ale w końcu decyduje się wrzucić ich do ciemnej piwniczki, by zasnęli. Podnosi ogonem klapę i ułatwia innym smokom umieszczenie przyjaciół w środku. W odcinku Gorączka złota jeźdźcy wraz z Dagurem wyruszają odszukać złoto Berk. Szpicruta towarzyszy swojej jeźdźczyni podczas poszukiwań, a gdy część jeźdźców zostaje złapana, łączy siły z Królem Demolki i zatapia statki wroga. Ostatecznie Heathera odłącza się od jeźdźców, staje się na powrót Berserkiem i rusza z bratem na poszukiwania ojca. Oboje powracają jednak w odcinkach Ogniowa Burza (część 1) i Ogniowa Burza (część 2). Razem ze Szpicrutą i Królem Demolki bronią Wyspy Berserków, a potem pomagają w odparciu ofensywy Łowców na Koniec Świata. W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island Szpicruta razem z Heatherą uczestniczy w oprowadzaniu jeźdźców po Wyspie Berserków. Zostaje zamknięta w stajni i uśpiona przez ludzi Bestiala, jednak ostatecznie, tak jak innym smokom, udaje jej się zwalczyć senność i wydostać na zewnątrz. W odcinku Aniołki Sączysmarka Heathera przebywa na Końcu Świata z wizytą. Kiedy Sączysmark znika na długo, razem z jeźdźcami decyduje się go odnaleźć. W trakcie poszukiwań przyjaciele zauważają wyspę, wokół której krążą kobiety o skrzydłach bardzo podobnych do skrzydeł Szpicruty, więc Astrid, Heathera i Szpadka postanawiają polecieć tam razem na grzbiecie smoczycy. Okazuje się, że za zniknięciem Sączysmarka stoi właśnie to plemię kobiet, znanych jako Skrzydlate Panny, negatywnie nastawionych do mężczyzn ze względu na agresję samców Zbiczatrzasłów - gatunku, o którego przetrwanie dbają. Heathera dowiaduje się, że Szpicruta również musiała wychowywać się na tej wyspie. Dziewczyny z pomocą swoich smoków i przyjaciół ratują Sączysmarka przed niebezpiecznymi samcami Zbiczatrzasłów. Zmieniają też podejście plemienia, które od tej pory nie zamierza krzywdzić mężczyzn, a nawet nie broni im czasowego przebywania na wyspie. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości Szpicruta zostaje schwytana przez Krogana. W zamian za nią mężczyzna chce soczewki do Smoczego Oka, którą posiada Heathera. Mimo uzyskania żądanego przedmiotu strąca klatkę ze smoczycą do oceanu, a klucz, który dał dziewczynie, okazuje się nie pasować. Na szczęście klatkę wyciągają z wody Tajniak z Dagurem. Szpicruta i Heathera pojawiają się na krótko w odcinku Najczarniejsza noc. Poobijane i zmęczone, przybywają poinformować jeźdźców, że Lotnicy, śledząc dziewczynę lecącą na grób ojca, znaleźli Vanaheim. Szpicruta wraz z Heatherą i wszystkimi innymi jeźdźcami oraz smokami bierze udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Łowcami w odcinku Król smoków (część 2). Relacje Heathera thumbSzpicruta jest bardzo zżyta ze swoją jeźdźczynią. Dziewczyna pomogła jej wyjść z opresji, a smok w zamian dał się wytresować. Razem stanowią parę bardzo groźnych wojowników, których trudno pokonać. Szpicruta jest posłuszna swojej właścicielce i wykonuje wszystkie jej polecenia, także podczas walki, lecz podczas lotu porozumiewają się bez słów. Troszczą się także o siebie nawzajem - Heathera chciała poświęcić swoje życie, aby zemścić się na Berserkach, gdy jednak Czkawka zapytał ją, czy chce poświęcić także życie Szpicruty, dziewczyna się zawahała i zmieniła zdanie. Szczerbatek Szczerbatek polubił Szpicrutę już wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz przybyła na Koniec Świata. W czasie ich ponownego spotkania wykazywał wielki entuzjazm, jednak smoczyca warczała i zachowywała się nieprzyjaźnie, chcąc chronić Heatherę. Gdy jednak Śledzikowi udało się nauczyć Szpicrutę życia w stadzie i przyjaznego traktowania innych smoków, Zbiczatrzasł ponownie nawiązał dobry kontakt z wierzchowcami jeźdźców, także z Nocną Furią. Smoki dobrze się rozumieją i potrafią razem współdziałać. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki *Być może jej imię w języku angielskim jest pewnym nawiązaniem do gry Guild Wars 2. Występuje tam stworzenie o identycznym imieniu. Zobacz też en:Windshear de:Windfang es:Cizalladura ru:Роза Ветров it:Fendivento pt-br:Windshear fr:Sonovent Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Zbiczatrzasły Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising